The Dango Fairy
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Sarada grew up knowing a big strong dango fairy was there to protect her. But her parents don't know who that dango fairy is. Will they be able to find out? TRIBUTE AND BIRTHDAY FIC FOR OUR FAVORITE NII-CHAN!


Hey there minna-san!  
Here is a brand new fic from me to you!  
PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Love,  
C.

* * *

 **THE DANGO FAIRY**

When Sarada was baby, Sasuke and Sakura quickly noticed how she would look into an empty space and suddenly laugh. She would laugh as if somebody was playing with her.  
"Babies see pretty kaleidoscopic colors, Anata." Sakura would reason to her husband.  
"But that's a wall. A gray boring wall." he would respond, pointing to the white-washed wall of their living room.  
Sarada's laugh would ring in the room, as if somebody just gave her the tickles.

When Sarada was 3, her parents would often wonder why she liked sitting on the porch alone.  
"Sara-chan, you like the outdoors?" her mother would ask.  
"The Dango faiwy wikes the outdoows, mama."  
The Uchiha matriarch will just leave it be, thinking her daughter just has a creative imagination.  
"Dango fairy?" Sasuke would wonder.  
"Well, she does like Dango Daikazoku" Sakura would chirp back.

When Sarada turned 5, she would tell stories about her Dango Fairy.  
"Mama, the dango fairy says you look pretty and that papa likes looking at you a lot."  
Sakura would smile at the empty space her daughter would point to.  
"Hello, dango fairy," she would say, while looking down. Sarada would pout and point upwards. "Mama, the dango fairy is tall, like papa!"  
Sasuke, who would often just look at his wife and child, joined in the conversation.  
"Sara, I think fairies are supposed to be small." he says.  
"Not my dango fairy. He keeps the monsters from my bed at night. He's big and strong! Like you Papa!"  
Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.  
"Aaaawwwwwww... Her imaginary friend was made after you!" Sakura cooed. "Sara, does the dango fairy look like papa?" Sasuke said, pointing at his face.  
Sarada made a pout. "No."  
Sakura had to comfort an obviously sulking Sasuke the whole day.

When Sarada was 8, she playfully comforted her mom who looked longingly at the photo of her dad.  
"Mama, my dango fairy says Papa will come back."  
Sakura would smile sadly and nod. "Thank you, dear. I really appreciate you cheering me up." Sarada would look beside her and give a small smile and she would leave the room.

When Sarada was 10, Sakura noticed her little episodes in her room at night.  
"Dango Fairy, why did Papa leave me and mama?" she would hear her daughter say. It was strange. On psychology, 10 year olds would have moved on form their imaginary friend stage but Sarada seemed to entertain the idea of her 'dango fairy.'  
Sakura knocked on the door and gave her daughter a small smile.  
"Hey, honey. Were you talking to someone?" she asked.  
Sarada pointed at the chair beside her bed.  
"You know, whenever you are in the hospital on your shifts late night, he tells me stories about Papa."  
"Who, honey?" Sakura said, slightly alarmed but tried to remain calm.  
"My dango fairy. He's here right now too. Don't worry, Mama. He keeps me safe, no need to worry."  
Thinking that it was Sarada's way of coping with her father's absence, Sakura just scoffed it off, kissed Sarada's forehead and tucked the girl to bed.

When Sarada turned 12, her father returned briefly from his mission.

The family was currently having dinner and Sarada was putting her salad tomatoes to her father's plate.  
"Sara-chan, eat your tomatoes. That's good for your complexion." Sakura would say.  
"It's okay, Sakura. Sara, give me all your tomatoes." Sasuke said, taking the tomatoes from his daughter's bowl.  
"Papa, my dango fairy called you an idiot." she said.  
Sasuke and Sakura only looked at each other while Sarada munched on her dinner.  
"Sarada, I know you've been with your Dango Fairy for a really long time... and, well, Papa and I were wondering about it..." Sakura said.  
"Well, he likes to call Papa an idiot for not finding out who he is. He likes making fun of Papa." Sarada replied.  
"Would you be able to tell us who he is?"  
Sarada shook her head. "He told me it was a secret."

When Sarada was 13, her father returned for good.  
It was a rainy evening and the Uchiha family sat down in their living room enjoying some dango and green tea.  
"Look what I found!" Sakura said, as she showed Sarada a picture posted on Facescroll.  
"Anata, I didn't know Kakashi-sensei was Itachi's teammate!"  
Sasuke looked longingly at the Rokudaime's post. It was a photo of their former sensei's ANBU team while they were having training. Itachi was there, sporting a huge grin and his fingers showing the peace sign.  
"I guess he never had the chance to tell me..." Sasuke said, his voice slightly breaking. Sarada then suddenly grabbed the phone and her eyes grew wide.  
"Papa, who is this?"  
Sasuke looked at Sakura, as if asking her if the time was already right to tell Sarada.  
Sakura gave a soft smile and nodded.

"Sara, I'm not a great story-teller like your mother, but I would like to tell you a story of my beloved big brother, Itachi..."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After telling a brief history of Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke was carrying a sobbing Sarada to bed.  
"Papa... thank you for telling me about Itachi-jiji. Now I can stop calling him dango fairy."

"Nii-san was your dango fairy all along?"  
Sarada nodded as she sobbed.

 _"My beautiful little niece, my baka otouto and his wonderful wife... I swear to watch over you, even from the grave."_

 **omake**

A beautiful lady was sitting elegantly on thin air. Her dark hair was framing her face and her lips formed a dazzling smile. Beside her was a man of stern masculine features.  
Itachi approached them slowly and the woman pouted.

"Ita-chan is so unfair. We never get to close to Sara-chan." she said as she playfully slapped him in the arm.  
"Mother, you know why. You'd be all over my cute little niece."  
Uchiha Mikoto pouted some more and looked from her husband and then back to her eldest son.  
"Moouuu! Shes my cute little granddaughter! This is so unfair. Ive always wanted a cute baby girl and now that I have a cute baby girl, I can't even coddle her! Anataaa, convince your son to let us join him next time he visits Sarada-chan!"

Uchiha Fugaku just sighed. "Mikoto, this is exactly the reason why Itachi wont let us come near the girl. You know how over-protective he is with Sasuke. And now he has a niece, he's even more protective than ever."  
Mikoto just replaced her pout with a happy, motherly smile.  
"I know that Anata. "

She sighed. "I'm really happy, you know?" she said, looking down. "My youngest has achieved many things... im just so happy for him."  
Itachi hugged his mother. "Me too, Kaa-chan." Even Fugaku gave a small smile of contentment.

"I'm just upset about one thing." said Mikoto.  
Itachi looked at her and scowled. "What now, Kaa-chan?"

Her eyes began to grow big and teary and she let out a wail

"I wasn't able to show Saku-chan Sasu-chan's na-naked baby pictuuuures..."

* * *

Aaaaaaand that's a wrap!

REVIEW YOU GUYS! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU!


End file.
